Resignation
Resignation is a third-season episode, which was first aired on May 8, 2007 in the United States. Recap The show begins with a female college student sparring in martial arts with a man of similar age. She appears to be winning but she begins to cough up blood and collapses without warning. At the hospital, House attempts to initiate friendly conversation with his assistants but is cut off a few times. They are discussing the patient, but can't figure out where the blood came from. House pipes in when the conclusion is arrived that the blood "came out of nowhere". Cuddy arrives to speak privately with House and Foreman outside the door. House says that Foreman "doesn't want to end up like me". When they re-enter, Foreman announces that he is resigning from his position. Chase attempts to brush it off and continue differential diagnosis. House orders a stress-echo cardiogram and an environmental scan. The patient rides a stationary bicycle to get her heart-rate to 170 where it can be tested. Chase asks Foreman why he's resigning and concludes that he's ashamed of the reason. Foreman admits he doesn't like Chase. When Chase checks the girl, she appears normal - not cold or scared - but inexplicably has goose-bumps on her skin. The team discusses what might be causing the symptoms. House suggests a lung biopsy. Chase asks House why Foreman is leaving and House makes something up. Chase figures that House is ashamed of the reason too. House then visits Wilson to discuss Foreman's resignation. The doctors meet outside the patient's room and reveal that the lung biopsy test was negative for infection. Foreman cracks a smile at one of House's jokes and Chase believes that Foreman doesn't really want to leave his job - he's trying to be nice to House. House is stubborn in the belief that the girl indeed only has infection and directs his assistants into her room, where they find she is suffocating from pressure on her lungs and is headed for respiratory arrest. An pleural puncture is done, showing a pleural effusion, due to heart failure or cirrhosis of the liver. House still thinks it is an infection because of blood in the PP and orders the dose of antibiotics doubled. He orders an arteriogram. House goes off to get some amphetamines, but he doesn't take them himself. The arteriogram is normal showing no infection. House thinks it might be a missing protein - complement factor H deficiency. He orders a biopsy of the patient's eye. House grinds the amphetamines into coffee and then offers it to Wilson. Wilson is suspicious because House is being nice, but takes the coffee. House tells Wilson he got a date with a hot woman he met at the clinic. Wilson thinks she is probably just looking for a job at the hospital. Wilson asks if House has spoken to Foreman about staying. The macular biopsy is negative, and House still thinks it is an infection. House points out that a positive test would have proven him right, but the negative one doesn't prove him wrong. They perform an MRI of the patient's brain. Foreman tells Cameron he's leaving so he won't be like House. Cameron tells Foreman he was already a jerk, and he agrees he is. All of a sudden, the patient starts having a massive headache. They find she is bleeding from a large hole in her scalp. It is obvious the patient is suffering from massive tissue death. They discuss whether it is complement factor H deficiency or an autoimmune disease. Steroids will treat the latter, but kill her if she has the former. They decide to give her steroids, with Cameron standing by with defibrillator paddles in case it has an adverse effect. Cuddy confronts House, who is waiting for the patient to have a heart attack. She wants to know if he's spoken to Foreman about staying. However, the patient suffers no adverse affect from the steroids. Wilson talks to Foreman about being mad at House, but he is jittery from the amphetamines. Wilson leaves to perform a breast exam. During the exam, he is still hyperactive and is wondering why after he flirts with the patient. He tests his heart rate and finds he is sweating. His heart rate is 185. He realizes House has drugged him. He goes to confront House and starts yawning. House points out he yawned before and must have some other problem that he wouldn't tell House about. Wilson admits he has a personal problem - clinical depression. He confronts House that he won't even try them and House challenges him to prove he's depressed. Wilson then takes a Vicodin to calm down. House goes home and Cameron wakes him up in the middle of the night by breaking into his house when he didn't answer the phone. She tells him that Chase was wrong about the autoimmune disease - the patient's kidneys have now shut down. House now thinks he was right about the infection and complement factor H deficiency. He starts to wait for the patient to have a heart attack or stroke. Chase still doesn't think House was right. However, if House is right, Cameron notes the patient is doomed. House is still happy he was right, but still wants to wait for a heart attack before telling the patient the bad news. The patient has a heart attack, but they revive her. Foreman goes to tell House his diagnosis is confirmed. Foreman reminds House he doesn't remember the patient's name, or the names of her parents. House says Foreman doesn't want to quit, but doesn't admit that he wants Foreman to stay. Foreman is angry that House thinks this whole thing is about himself. House goes to speak to the patient to tell her she's dying and how the disease will progress. She doesn't want to hear name of the disease. House is dumbfounded, but doesn't press the issue, but then comes back to ask why she doesn't want to know. Her parents try to throw him out but he persists. All of a sudden, House glances in a mirror and sees himself smiling. He rushes out. House confronts Wilson about the patient, then about the patient thinking he was happy. House describes the experience as being hazy - he thinks Wilson has dosed him with anti-depressants. He is angry, but Wilson points out that he is now happy. All of a sudden, House realizes something. House goes back to the room. He tells the parents the patient will live and then throws them out. He realized the patient was depressed and not about dying. He thinks she took a capsule of drain cleaner, which burned a hole in her small intestine. However, the intestine healed itself, but not before it bridged an artery with a vein, allowing intestinal bacteria in the vein to spread through the arteries. She only needs surgery, and then a long course of therapy. He asks why she did it, but she doesn't know. She asks him not to tell her parents because they will blame themselves. He says he is ethically bound not to if she promises not to try again. She promises. He reacts with a skeptical "yeah sure". The surgery proceeds and House still tells the parents about the suicide despite the ethical prohibition. The parents want to know why she hid it. House says it was just a secret. The parents promise to help. House suggest medication too. They want to call House if they have questions, but he says no. Cuddy talks to Foreman about his fear of becoming like House. Cuddy says House isn't all that bad. Foreman doesn't think it is worth the risk. House meets the woman he met in the clinic. He admits he isn't considering her for a job. He also reveals all of his character flaws. She is impressed by his forthrightness. He admits he doesn't always tell the truth. Clinic Patient A man comes in with his nutritionist girlfriend, Honey (Perabo) stating his stool is floating when it isn't supposed to. He claims to be on a vegan diet. House does tests and finds that the patient is cheating - the stool is full of fat from a hamburger. The girlfriend gets really angry at him for eating meat and promptly dumps him. Major Events * Foreman's resignation becomes official. * Foreman reveals that he doesn't like Chase. * House tells Wilson about Foreman quitting. * House reveals that Cameron, Foreman and Chase have been working for him for three years. * In the clinic, House meets a nutritionist named Honey and considers hiring her as a possible replacement for Foreman. * Foreman admits to Cameron that he's a jerk. * The effects of drinking the spiked coffee House gave him begins to affect Wilson's behaviour a lot more than usual. * Wilson learns that House dosed him and confronts him. * Wilson reveals that he is on anti-depressants.